Desmoronamiento
by Mad-Russia
Summary: Rusia caía como nación y como humano sufría sin siquiera darse cuenta el porque de su dolor


Existen dos razones por las cuales escribí esto:

Razón 1: Leía algo sobre la nación de Rusia acerca de su población (el fic no tiene nada que ver con eso pero solo lo tome como base)

Razón 2: es un secreto e.e!

En fin es una trágica historia :DD!

**Disclamer**: Los personajes no son míos, ni lo serán -;

**Advertencias**: si pero no diré cual :DD

* * *

Noche y día preguntándose que le había pasado, tenia buena economía, pero su pueblo estaba decayendo, no era la gran nación rusa que había sido en décadas pasadas, quedaba solo su sombra, o al menos eso quería pensar, se sentía decaído, enfermaba y ni siquiera se daba cuenta de eso, era como si por dentro se estuviera pudriendo.

Escuchaba las mismas reprendas que le daba su jefe, día con día, pero él no tenía culpa de que eso le estuviera pasando, tantos problemas que se le venían encima, todos caían sobre él.

El cómo humano no podía soportarlos todos, como nación estaba cayendo en un abismo, se hundía al borde de sentir dolor sobre su cuerpo, perfecto quería tirar la toalla, renunciaba a todo.

Froto sus ojos, estaba cansado y ya pasaba de la media noche, escucho unos pasos a la lejanía de su habitación, un joven de pelo un poco largo toco tímidamente.

-Ivan ¿puedo pasar?

Asintió pesadamente mientras forzaba su sonrisa indicándole al joven que pasara

-quería saber cómo se encontraba, se que últimamente ha estado bajo presión-sonrió nervioso sentándose a lado del más alto-le traje algo-saco una pequeña botella de vodka, el ruso se sorprendió puesto que en toda su vida no había visto una igual…

-gracias Toris, te lo agradezco mucho-tomo la pequeña botella entre sus grandes y frías manos realmente estaba feliz de que al menos alguien se preocupara por su bienestar.

Por unos segundos creyó escuchar ecos en la habitación, la voz de Lituania se distorsionaba y su vista comenzaba a fallarle, todo oscurecía tan de la nada, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?, su cuerpo se ponía tenso y caía, el ambiente se empezaba a sentir pesado, solo se podía observar a un Lituania tratando de despertarlo al borde de la histeria.

Empezaba a ponerse frio, más de lo que él ya era, llevo una de sus manos hasta los ojos del más alto, abrió delicadamente sus parpados, observando con atención sus orbes violetas, aun lucían con un fuerte tono, toco un poco su pulsación, y todo normal, por un momento creyó que el gran rojo había muerto, suspiro con alivio y lo acomodo en su cama, mucha tensión para el ya le estaba haciendo mal, salió de su habitación cerrando la puerta con sumo cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido.

Braginski estaba perdido en el desmayo que había tenido, estaba en un frio umbral, se escuchaban detonaciones de armas a lo lejos, toco su pecho por menuda inercia, mientras se adentraba un poco más, guerra, dolor y sufrimiento fue lo único que pudo apreciar, quedo pasmado viendo el panorama, no era que estuviera sorprendido o que hubiera sido algo nuevo para sus ojos, lo que pasaba era que eso ya lo había vivido, el dolor acumulado de años atrás hacía presión dentro de él al ver el contexto que se planteaba enfrente suyo.

Comprendía que eso debía pasar, era parte de su historia, de su pasado, todo eso lo había marcado y lo había convertido en el hombre que era hasta unas décadas atrás porque no quedaba ni sombra de eso, ¡por Dios!, ¡solo era un hombre!, no estaba hecho de cartón, ¿porqué tenía que soportar todo eso?

Se dejo caer al frio suelo, mientras tomaba un puñado de fría nieve entre sus manos, frio, el siempre fue frio, ¿Por qué sentía caliente su pecho entonces?, no lo comprendía, ni siquiera podía entender el porqué vivía esto de nuevo, ¿Quién o qué le había traído esos recuerdos? Simplemente se negaba a ver, apretó fuerte sus ojos para ver si así despertaba.

Se dio por vencido, no más, si hay algo sentía en esos instantes era egoísmo, era un egoísta, no compartiría su dolor con nadie, era suyo, de nadie más, se recargo debajo de un árbol mientras hundía su cabeza en sus piernas, suspiro, sus pensamientos se quedaron en blanco por varios segundos, el campo de batalla comenzaba a empañarse de sangre, podía olerla, inclusive sus papilas podían sentir el sabor de esta, su boca se humedeció , era una amarga sensación que sentía dentro de su cavidad.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe sintiendo como su cuerpo no respondía, era como si lo estuvieran atando con pesadas cadenas, recuerdos del pasado que solo quería quemar en sus memorias, trataba de zafarse de lo que sea que fuera eso que le impedía moverse, en cada movimiento sentía un agudo dolor que lo recorría de abajo hacia arriba, no podía, su parte humana no soportaba el sentimiento de dolor sobre él.

Cedió, no quería sentirlo más, dejo de hacer movimiento mientras unas cuantas lágrimas bajaron por su rostro, ardían, le quemaban su piel.

-aun hay luz en mi corazón, aun hay esperanza de un mañana mejor-simples palabras que emitía con voz baja, estaba en un punto medio, seguir y no seguir, en realidad no quería seguir mas, pero existía algo que le hacía creer que quizás las cosas a su alrededor cambiarían, de estar en el infierno ascendería al cielo.

_-¿Por qué pensar eso?_

Su conciencia comenzaba a hablarle, no era la primera vez que se ponía a reflexionar de todo lo vivido a últimas fechas, pero odiaba eso porque salían cuestiones que realmente le partían el alma.

-porque quizás, solo quizás las cosas cambien-dijo bajo

_-las cosas cambiaran cuando tu cambies, no esperes que sucedan por si solas Rojo_

-existe algo que me duele, pero no lo entiendo

_-¿Por qué pequeño Vanya?_

-porque no hay herida, no sale sangre, no hay nada que sea la causa de eso raro que me duele- el viento movió de manera suave su cabello, a pesar de haber nacido en un territorio gélido él lo detestaba, detestaba el frio invierno de su país, solo quería estar en un lugar cálido lleno un verde campo con grandes girasoles alrededor.

_-todo tiene una causa déjame decirte-_

Si todo tenía una causa, en definitiva la desconocía, ¿Por qué se sentiría de esa manera? Recordaba a alguien y no sabía el porqué pero sus pensamientos fueron invadidos por un molesto rubio quien siempre se le veía tan alegre y resplandeciente sonrisa, el, el…frunció su ceño en señal de molestia insoluble al no encontrar un adjetivo perfecto para calificarle.

-¿guerra?, ¿desunión?, ¿soledad?, ¿el a veces pensar que no soy necesario?-cuestiono agarrando fuerte su pecho

_-todo junto forma una gran masa, pero hay algo en ti que le hace contraste_

¿Algo en el que hacia contraste? Por eso odiaba entablar palabras con su lado político porque solo lo confundía, solo lo hacía sentir miserable y bueno tenía razón en cada punto pero había algo que no entendía ¿Qué era exactamente eso que le hacía contraste? No tenía que ver con su país eso lo comprendía, era con su persona, con su lado humano, quizás ese algo era el mismo punto intermedio que le impedía tirar la toalla.

_-no es algo, es alguien_

-Alfred- pronuncio su nombre sin siquiera pensarlo, pero fue el primero que se le vino a la mente, abrió sus orbes violetas lo mas que pudo, ahora lo entendía-claro- afirmo con su mirada era por eso que en cada reunión lo buscaba con sus pupilas con gran desesperación, con deseos de verlo, de hablar con él, porque cuando lo saludaba se sentía cálido por dentro.

Su cuerpo tembló y su mirar se entristeció, nunca había tenido una charla profunda con él, nunca habían pasado un día juntos ahora que lo pensaba, todas eran charlas superficiales, de trabajo y de vez en cuando cosas sin sentido.

_-es una lástima que no pueda abrazarte cuando lo necesitas, miralo de este modo, no lo conoces lo suficiente_

Negó con su cabeza porque ahora estaba más claro todo-su hermano tiene suerte- dijo entre dientes apretándolos con fuerza

_-Kirkland, ¿el sujeto que detestas y no sabes por qué?_

-da

_-yo si se_

¿La nación rusa conocía el porqué y el no? Se conocía menos de lo que pensaba pero tenía una idea vaga del posible "porque", ya no sentía sus manos, el frio era demasiado penetrante, no podía mover los dedos de sus manos, suspiro, su boca estaba curvada en una sonrisa indeseable mientras abría sus fríos labios -¿Cuál es la razón?-

_-aunque no quieras aceptarlo, el lo conoce mejor que tu, mucho mejor de lo que tú podrías conocerlo, y ¿sabes que es lo peor? Que es verdad_

Tenía razón, sintió celos, cólera que llevaba de la mano a los celos, la respuesta le desagrado, la odio, tembló y sonrió entre unas cuantas gotas de lagrimas que escurrieron por sus ojos, que patético se sentía, los gritos de angustia al otro lado del bosque hacían eco, quedaban perfectos a su sentir de ese momento

-nunca seré suficiente para él, no me conoce como quisiera yo, ¿da?-sonrió mientras su mano caía con brusquedad sobre la nieve que poco a poco se transformaba en hielo, poco a poco sentía como salía del agarre de las cadenas no visibles, ya podía moverse sin sentir que lo herían pero no tenía fuerza, la luz de sus ojos se iba apagando-¿Cuánto más he de esperar? Sé que hay luz en mí, yo lo sé-el matiz de sus ojos se apagaba, perdía su peculiar tono violeta, poco a poco estos se cerraban, ¿quizás era porque la pesadilla había acabado?, si debía ser eso, sonrió mientras se dejaba caer sobre el suelo, sin fuerzas, despertaría de su delirio él lo haría.

Quedo tendido sobre el umbral del helado bosque, poco a poco la sangre de batalla tocaba su cuerpo ya sin señales de que estuviera vivo, quizás solo quizás en un lugar mejor.

_-nunca podrás cambiar ese hecho Iván, se conocen mejor de lo que tú y el podrían hacerlo…_

* * *

_ACEPTO RECLAMOS E INSULTOS ;-; , no fue adrede lo del final, pero así lo sentía yo, gomen!_

_dejenme reviews .w.!_


End file.
